Asphalt compactors are mobile vehicles used to compact asphalt in the construction of roads and foundations. Such compactors are generally equipped with two steel drums, one at each end of the machine. It is required that the exterior surface of drums used on such asphalt compactors should be property watered and cleaned to prevent adherence of particles or other material during their use.
Water sprays and wipers are typically used for this purpose. Water sprays are to wet the drum surface, providing a coolant and lubricant to give protection, while wipers are to apply cleaning of the drum surface and to evenly distribute water across the drum surface. A partial coverage of water across the drum surface, occurring from a plugged or damaged water spray nozzle or through evaporation, causes a section of the drum surface to become dried. In that case, it is more likely that particles could adhere to the surface. This would jeopardize the finish requirements for the job and require rework of that section of the jobsite.
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art drum surface lubricating and cleaning device used on asphalt compactors having a water spray 101 and a spring-loaded wiper 102 which is in contact with the surface of drum 103. A plurality of brackets 104a, 104b are fixed to a body 105 of the vehicle, and support arms 106a, 106b are pivotably mounted on brackets 104a, 104b. Support arms 106a, 106b extend downward toward drum 103. A mounting plate 107 is fixed to support arms 106a, 106b. Mounting plate 107 is spaced above drum 103 and extends along the width of drum 103. Wiper blade 102 is attached to mounting plate 107. Wiper blade 102 extends along the width of drum 103 and contacts the surface of drum 103. Torsion springs 108a, 108b engaged between brackets 104a, 104b and support arms 106a, 106b elastically press wiper blade 102 against the surface of drum 103.
Such wipers are made of flexible material, such as, polyurethane, styrene butadiene, etc. However, due to continuous sliding friction, wipers are worn out easily and have short lifespan. Consequently, regular and frequent replacement of wipers is required.